CAN YOU HEAR ME
by indaaaaaahhh
Summary: Byun BaekHyun..Laki- laki yg seluruh hidupnya ia abdi kan untuk bermain biola..Menjadi Violen sejati.. Menggelar konser di negara tempat kekasihnya berada../ eomaa anakmu yang manis ini dicuekin/ byunie bolehkah aku meraba wajahmu/..tak peduli orang menganggapku gila/Aku merindukanmu Chanie/[CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL][ONESHOT][YAOI]


**CAN YOU HEAR ME**

Tittle : Can You Hear Me

Yang nulis : baek-ind

Cast : - Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other

Rate : T aja ^^

Note :

Annyeoong...

_Indaah imnida.. mencoba untuk , mengeluarkan apa yang ada dikepala. And this is my first story. Padahal niatannya ini FF buat ultahnya Chanyeol..tapi gak jadi karena tidak kepercayaan diri saya untuk mempublish. Hehehe _

_Jadi anggap aja sekarang masih bulan november ya ^^_

_Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sayang kan kalau Cuma ngangkrak(?) didiemin. Jadinya saya publish deh._

_Buat yang udah baca mohon komennya ya_

_Aku tahu ni cerita pasti kurangnya banyaaaaaak banget..berrantakan? pastii hhehe_

_Namanya juga pemula "PEACE"^^_

**Summary :**

_Byun BaekHyun..._

_Laki- laki yg seluruh hidupnya ia abdi kan untuk bermain biola.._

_Menjadi Violen sejati.._

_Menggelar konser di negara tempat kekasihnya berada.._

Happy Reading

Laki-laki itu...

Ya laki-laki itu berlari di tengah teriknya panas. Di tangannya terdapat alat musik yang orang sering sebut Biola. Ya laki-laki itu adalah Byun BaekHyun salah satu mahasiswa di universitas swasta terkenal di Seoul.

Langkah kecilnya membawanya ke sebuah taman, karena taman itu merupakan salah satu jalur untuk mencapai kampusnya. Dengan tidak sabar Baekhyun memperbesar langkahnya. Tiba-tiba...

"bruuuuk... "aaaaaww...

Laki-laki yang memakai kaca mata hitam itu nampak kesakitan, karena sukses menghantam jalan..

"mianhe.. BaekHyun berujar

" Gwenchana.. Laki-laki itu berucap sambil berdiri dan tidak memandang baekhyun meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda..

"huuh...sombong sekali.

Padahalkan bukan sepenuhnya salahku, Salah dia jg kenapa dia siang-siang memakai kacamata hitam. aaa tentu saja untuk menahan sinar matahari. Bodohnya kau byun baekhyun. Sepertinya dosenmu salah menetapkan IPK mu 3,98.

Yah nyaris sempurna. Dan lagi.. Laki-laki tadi tinggi ya. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya coklat, aaakh sayang aku tidak dapat melihat matanya. Apakah sipit seperti ku? Atu bulat seperti kyungie.. Aaa apa-apan aku memikirkan laki-laki itu -dialog baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia belum merubah posisinya smenjak jatuh tadi..

"aaiigoo berapa banyak waktu yang ku buang hanya untuk memikirkan namja itu. Astaga..

Aku lupa -Ku lirik jam tangan d lengan ku- sial henry saem akan memarahiku, belum lagi kyungsoo, makhluk mungil itu pasti merindukan ku..keke-dialog baekhyun lg sambil berlari menuju kampusnya-

"yaak. . BYUN BAEKHYUN.. - kalian pasti tau suara siapa ini- ya itu suara kyungsoo.. Haah Aku baru sampai tapi telinga ku harus terkena gangguan-

" darimana saja kau, tak sadarkah kau kalau aku sudah menunggumu sejak 5 menit yg lalu?

See.. Bru 5 menit terlambat dia sudah murka seperti itu, bagaimana kalau aku terlambat setengah jam, aakh aku tidak ingin membayangkannya..ya dia kyungsoo sahabatku yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya, selalu tepat waktu dan TIDAK PERNAH terlambat, catat tidak pernah.. Sahabat ku tempat berkeluh kesah.. Tempat ku membuang segala yg ingin aku buang dari hatiku..-seperti tempat sampah saja-kkk

"maaf kan aku kyungie, tadi di jalan aku bertabrakan dengan orang, lagi pula aq bru terlambat beberapa menit..

" beberapa menit katamu, ini sudah 5 menit baekkie.. Aku sudah hampir mati kebosanan disini..

"ne ne, miane tidak kasihan kah kau padaku, lihat celana ku kotor dan kakiku sakit akibat kupaksakan berlari tadi - baekhyun modus-

" mana mana.. Sini aku lihat - kyungsoo memutar badan baekhyun menepuk Nepuk celana bgian belakangnya yg kotor-

" aigoo baeki apa yang kau perhatikan d jalan hingga kotor seperti ini, kau sudah makan? - ini yg aq suka dari kyungsoo perhatianny nomor 2 setelah eommaKu- Omelannya masi tetap menepuk- nepuk belakang celana ku

"sudah kyungie..aku tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile ku yang kata orang bagus itu-

"BYUN BAEKHYUN..DO KYUNGSOO -suara yang sudah sangat kami hapal mengintrupsi kami-

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN BERCERITA DISITU".. Ya dia henry saem..

Tepatnya Henry Lau, Dosen sekaligus orang yang akan membantuku menjadi seorang violen..

"Ne saem..maaf" ucap ku dan kyungsoo bersamaan.

Kami pun berlari ke arah Henry saem dan memulai rutinitas kami disetiap senin, rabu dan sabtu siang ini - belajar biola -

Sebenarnya kami, aku dan kyungsoo sudah mahir dalam memainkan biola, tapi kata henry saem permainan kami itu perlu di asah lagi..

"BaekHyun"

"Ne Saem"

"sudah kau siapkan apa yg aku suruh kemarin?"

"Ne saem, ini" ujarku sambil menyerahkan kertas-

" dan Kau Kyungsoo?" - tanyanya berbalik pada kyungsoo-

"ini saem" -ujar kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan tugas miliknya - Henry saem mengamati kertas yang kami serahkan dengan di sertai kepala yang manggut- manggut

"BaekHyun..-panggil henry saem tiba-tiba

"ne saem..

"coba kamu mainkan lagu yg kau buat ini- perintahnya-

Aku pun menyiapkan posisiku memegang biola dan mulai berkonsentrasi..

_**i'm trap~~~~**_

Ya..TRAP ada judul yg aq pilih untuk tugasku kali ini.

Alunan nada pun tercipta dari biolaku. mata ku terpejam menghayati permainanku aku lah pemain dari lagu tersebut, dan yang ternyata itu adalah kisah hidup hyungku yang dia tuangkan dalam diary dan aku tidak sengaja membcanya- kkk

Permainan ku usai, aku membuka mataku kulihat henry saem terkesima mungkin.

.dan oh jangan lupakan ada seorang sahabatku disana dengan mulut menganga dan mata bulatnya yang hampir keluar..

dan jangan lupakan siapapun mahasiswa yg melintas di ruangan kami pasti akan berhenti dan mendengarkan permainanku, Terbukti telah banyak pasang mata yang terpesona dengan permainan ku..

Aku jengah sudah hampir 2 menit mereka semua mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu, dengan kasar kugesek biolaku dengan kasar untuk menyadarkan mereka

jrejeeeeeeeeeeennngggg (?)...

Akhirnya mereka sadar dan kembali keposisi semula mengatupkan mulut mereka yg menganga, sahabatku kyungso jg sudah mengembalikankeadaan matanya kembali normal..

Mereka pun memberi tepukan meriah untukku

"kamsahamnida" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan

"permainanmu semakin menakjubkan baekhyun" ucap henry saem

"kamsahamnida saem" ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakang ku yg tiba-tiba gatal "selanjutnya, kyungsoo..

"ne saem..

Kyungsoo pun memposisikan biolanya, semua pasang mata yang hadir tadi memfokuskan penglihatan mereka kearah kyungsoo

_**She's my Black pearl~~~~**_

Itu lagu yang d mainkannya, ternyata dia memang sedang jatuh cinta pada si Hitam dari klub menari itu. Hening..Semua layaknya mengheningkan cipta mendengarkan permainan kyungsoo Plook plook.. Sambutan meriah juga d dapat olehnya Henry saem mendatangi kami sambil mengatakan

"luar biasa, kalian memang benar- benar anak didikku yang aku Banggakaan"

Aku dan kyungsoo serempak membungkukkan badan

"kamsahamnida saem" "dan untuk tugas selanjutnya adalah, tulis lagu dengan tema perasaan yang kalian rasakan pada saat itu, sekarang kalian boleh pulang"

Aku dan kyungsoo sepakat lagi untuk membungkukkan badan"ne saem..

Tiba-tiba...

"chagi...

Suara siapa itu. Kulihat si hitam yang aku bilang tadi menghampiri kami, dan apa katanya tadi, chagi? Kepada siapa ditujukannya kata-kata itu, yg pasti bukan untukku, jangan bilang..

"hai chagi" sapanya pada kyungsoo sambil merangkul pundak temanku itu dan memberi sedikit kecupan dipipi kirinya- Dan kyungsoo wajahnya sudah memerah

"hai byun baek"sapanya padaku

"sudah berapa kali kukatakan hitam, panggil aku dengan nama lengkapku dengan benar jangan hanya sepenggal seperti itu" ucapku sambil menjitak kepalanya

Dia mengaduh kesakitan.."apa salahnya byun baek? Itu kan namamu juga"

Ingin rasanya aq putihkan Kulitnya itu

"tentu saja masalah, tidak bisakah kau melafazkan namaku dengan benar?

Byun Baek Hyun, atau BaekHyun, ataupun baekkie.. Huuuh. . Ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

Sementara kyungso hanya terkikik tertahan melihat petengkaran kami yg memang selalu seperti ini setiap kami bertemu

"dan kyungi, kau harus menjelaskan apa maksud dari si hitam ini memanggilmu chagi..." "maaf byun baek, tapi kami harus pergi" ucap jongin menampilkan smirk kebanggannya dan menarik tangan kyungsoo seenak hatinya

"yak yak hitam.. Teriakku mendarah tulang(?)

"Baekiee.. Miane.." teriak kyungsoo sambil ditarik jongin

"aku berjanji besok aku akan memasak untukmu berbagai macam makanan.. Aku janji - teriaknya-

Aku tidak mengiraukan teriakannya, aku berjalan sambil menggerutu, menendang-nendang apapun yang d jumpai oleh kakiku..dan pada saat itu mataku terbelalak, di taman itu, laki-laki yang aku tabrak tadi pagi Sedang duduk di taman, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan semangat menuju kearahnya

"hai" sapaku..

Lihatlah dia tidak memakai kacamata hitamnya itu, matanya bulat namun tidak sebulat kyungsoo dan juga tidak sesipit mataku - ku lihat dia mengerutkan kening

" boleh aku duduk dsini" sambungku lagi

"silahkan saja" ucapnya datar

" apa kau tidak ingat kepadaku?" aku masi memancingnya

"memangnya kau siapa?" tatapannya masih lurus kedepan tanpa melihatku sedikit pun

"aku BaekHyun, Byun BaekHyun " ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan bermaksud untuk menjabat tangannya

"aku Chanyeol, Park chanyeol " ucapnya menghadapkan badannya kesebelah kiri.

Dan hei aku duduk di sebelah kanannya

"apakah kau masi marah padaku, karena menabrakmu tadi pagi? Apa kau terluka? Aku minta maaf aku benar benar tidak sengaja "ucapku lirih

" oh kau yang menabrakku tadi pagi? Apa kau terluka" tanyanya balik

Aku terbengong..

"hei, kau masi disitu, maaf kan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu.. Jadi kau yg bertabrakan denganku tadi pagi.. Ucapnya serba salah

"jadi kau tidak mengingat wajahku, kagetku sambil berpindah posisi di hadapannya untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya waktu berbicara Dan kalian tau apa yg dia lakukan?

Dia memutar balik posisinya menghadap kanan ketempatku semula -huaa eommaa anakmu yg manis ini dicuekin - teriakku dalam hati

"sebegitu tidak inginnyakah kau melihat ku" ucapku benar benar lirih

"oh maaf kan aku baekhyun aku tidak bermaksud " ucapnya sambil meraba raba sesuatu dihadapannya

" lalu kenapa kau malah berblik arah setelah aku pindah kehadapanmu " ucapku lagi..

Hampir saja terjadi hujan lokal kalau saja..

"haaa? Dia terkejut dan berbalik arah lagi Dan kini aku berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang benar benar tampan itu Tanggannya menggapai-gapai kearahku, aku pun menyambut tangannya

"akhirnyaa.. Haah.. " ucapnya lega setelah berhasil memegang tanganku,

aku mengerutkan keningku

" maaf kan aku baekhyun, maaf kan aku, aku tidak bisa melihatmu maafkan aku"

Aku terkejut, benarkah dia tidak bisa melihat? Benarkah? Tapi dimana tongkatnya kenapa dia berjalan seperti orang yg tidak buta

"baekhyun, kau pasti heran kenapa orang buta seperti ku mampu berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat?

" Haah sepertinya dia bisa membaca fikiranku, dan hei dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana dia bisa membca fikiranmu -dialog baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"baekhyun.. Kau masi disini kan?" ucapnya lagi

" ne ne aku masi disini" ucapku lemah

"aku selalu kesini setiap siang hari, secara tidak langsung, aku sudah hapal tempat ini, lagi pula ini juga jalan menuju kampusku dulu, dan pada saat aku buta, aku menghitung langkahku dari rumah hingga aku bisa sampai ketaman ini, dan aku akan selalu bertanya pada maid drumahku

"jam brapa sekarang?" pada saat aku keluar rumah, sehingga aku bisa memperkirakan waktu untuk pulang..

Dan jangan heran kenapa aku bisa melakukan semua ini, karna aku tidak tau, mungkin ini semua karena insting, dan sekarang pasti pukul 5 kan? Ucapnya panjang lebar di sertai pertanyaan di belakang penjabarannya Aku melirik jam di tanganku dan benar sekarang memang sudah pukul 5

"ne.. Kau benar chanyeol ah.. Ucapku takjub Lalu keterkejutanku bertambah pada saat dia mengeluarkan smartphone hitam itu dari sakunya

"ch..chan.." ucapku terbata

"ne "

"kau bisa menggunakan ponsel?" tanya ku ragu ragu

"yak.. Byun baekhyun kau jangan menyepelekan aku..biarpun aku tidak bisa membaca pesan, tapi aku bisa mendial panggilan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh hyungku, disini hanya ada 4 nomor.

setelah kecelakan itu, ponselku hilang, dan aku menggantinya dengan yang baru, dan pada saat itu juga aku mengalami kebutaan.

"haah aku terlau banyak bicara" ucapnya sambil membuang nafas

"tidak apa apa chanyeol, berceritalah, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya "

"sebelum kecelakaan itu aku merupakan pemuda yg memiliki semuanya.. Semua kekayakan dunia aku miliki, tampan pintar dan semuanya, jadi jangan heran kalau aku menghapal semua letak angka di layar touchscreen ku ini, kau tak percaya? " tanyanya lagi

Aku masi bungkam..

"lihat no 1 adalah ayahku, no 2 adalah ibuku, no 3 adalah hyungku Luhan, dan no 4 adalah kekasih dari hyungku Kris "ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan kemampuannya padaku.

"oh iya kau berkuliah dimana? Apa di universitas dekat taman ini? Berarti kau satu kampus dengan hyungku? Apakau mengenalnya? " ucapnya sambil membombardirku pertanyaan

Haaah. . Aku mendesah.. Laki laki ini sungguh banyak bicara, coba kalau dia bicara sambil melihatku, dan apa katanya tadi? Luhan itu hyungnya? Hah.. Sepertinya aku banyak menghela nafas saat ini

"baekhyun" panggilnya karna ak tidak mengeluarkan suaraku sedari tadi

"baek kau kuliah disana kan? Tanyanya lagi

"ne.. Aku kuliah disitu.. Hah akhirnya aku bisa mengatasi keterkejutanku

"berarti kau kenal dengan hyungku? Luhan, Park Luhan dan kekasihnya kris" ucapnya heboh

"mwoo? Luhan sunbae itu kakakmu chanyeol? Tanya baekhyun terkejut

Yaa park Luhan, senior baekhyun d kampus, senior yang selalu di kagumi atas dasar kecantikan wajahnya yang seperti malaikat, kepintarannya dan keramahan hatinya..

"iya, kenapa? Kau heran kenapa luhan memiliki adik sepertiku?"

Aku hanya mengangguk bodoh

"itu karena ayahku menikah dengan ibu yg merupakan keturunan cina. Dulu sebelum aku mengalami kebutaan aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni lukis d kampus itu, dengan keadaan seperti ini bagaimana pungkin aku melukis "mimik mukanya berubah sendu

" aku hanya melukis d rumah, membayangkan sesuatu dengan fikiranku dan kutuangkan d kanvas.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana hasil dari lukisan itu, tapi hyungku bilang lukisan itu sempurna, seperti hidup dan menarik orang untuk melihatnya.

Atas dorongan dan dukungan dari orang orang di sekelilingku aku mampu kembali seperti chanyeol yg dulu setelah satu Tahun aku berdiam diri didalam kamar. Tidak ada cahaya yg masuk kedalam retina ku, tidak ada bayangan yang berefleksi di pupil ku..

Aah ingin rasanya aku mati pada saat itu" ucapnya panjang lebar

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan sedikit air mataku, tanpa sadar pula tangan kiriku menggenggam tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan ku mengelus punggungnya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa terikat dengan pemuda ini, entahlah perasaan apa ini.

Aku harus bersyukur dengan insiden tabrakan tadi pagi dan entah kenapa aku ingin berada terus disisinya.

"Baekhyun" ucapnya

"n-ne" ucapku senormal mungkin agar dia tidak tau kalau aku menangis

"maaf kan aku telah banyak cerita padamu, aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa senyaman ini padamu, entah kenapa aku seperti sudah mengenalmu sangat lama, padahal kita baru bertemu.. Akh sepertinya kita menghabiskan waktu yang panjang disini dan aku harus pulang " ucap chanyeol

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang chanyeol"

"tidak perlu baekhyun, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"tidak.. Ini sudah lewat dari jam pulangmu" ucapku bersikeras

Dia tersenyum-tampannya-

" baiklah" ucapnya sambil mencari tanganku Aku yang mengerti langsung memberikan tanganku padanya

Dahi chanyeol berkerut

"benarkah kau seorang laki laki"ucapnya sambil menggenggap tanganku

"yak apa maksudmu, ucapku tidak terima

"biarpun aku tidak bisa melihat tapi aku bisa merasakan tanganmu ini..kau memiliki jari yang panjang dan lentik, bahkan tangan wanita juga tidak seindah Ini, ucapnya

Blush..

Wajahku merona..

dan aku bersukur karna dia tidak bisa melihat

"apakah kau tersipu"ucapnya lagi

Hei dari mana dia tau

"ti..tidak" ucapku gugup

"hahaha" dia tertawa..

Senang melihatnya tertawa seperti ini

"ayo" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku..

Dan hei lihat, dia yang menuntunku, bukan aku yang menuntunnya, dia benar benar menakjubkan, dan aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku di belakangnya..

"caah.. Kita sudah sampai "

Aku ternganga, didepanku berdiri sebuah rumah besar dengan bentuk yang benar benar elegan

"byunie.." panggilnya

Aku terkejut. Apa katanya? Byunie..panggilan yang tidak biasa orang orang panggil padaku -manisnya- ucapku dalam hati

" ne ne chanie" aku pun tidak mau kalah

"hehehe "bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Aku merasa senang bertemu denganmu, ketikkan disini" ucapnya sambil memberikan ponselnya

" buat nomermu berada di speeddial no 5 agar aku mudah menekan angkanya yang berada ditengah bila aku merindukanmu

Blush..

Dan sekali lagi aku bersyukur dia tidak bisa melihat

" ne ne.. Baiklah - aku pun memasukkan nomor ponselku –

"ini" ucapku sambil menyerahkan ponselnya..

Dia menerima ponselnya

"kau harus merename nya menjadi Byun Byunie, bukan Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya lagi "

Ne? Hehe..

Dia terkekeh sambil menyerahkan ponselnya padaku kembali. Aku pun merename nya sesuai dengan permintaannya dengan muka yang memerah

"ini.. Sudah"

"gomawo byunie" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

_Intro heart attack (ringtone baekhyun)_

"eh kau memakai ringtone yang sama denganku " ucap chanyeol

" be-benarkah " ucapku gugup dan aku baru sadar kalau ponselku berbunyi..

Dan sekali lagi aku bersyukur dia tidak bisa melihat

"itu nomor ponsel ku, dan kau harus memberi nama chanie di ponselmu, oke? Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar Siapapun orang yang lewat, tolong tarik rambutku dengan keras agar aku sadar dari keterpakuanku oleh senyumnya

"byunie.." ucapnya lagi

"n-ne" "pulanglah ini sudah malam"

"ne"

Aa dimana baekhyun yg cerewet kenapa dari tadi kau hanya bilang ne ne ne saja..

"byunie.. Bolehkah aku meraba wajahmu?"

Dengan tidak berfikir dua kali aku membawa tangannya menuju wajahku..

Dirabanya seluruh permukaan menutup mata menikmati sentuhannya, tiba tiba

chup..

Dia mencium pipi kananku..

Pipiku merona lagi..

Dan sekali lagi aku, - stop baekhyun kau sudah mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali

"sudah ku duga kau manis byunie, matamu sipit, hidungmu mancung dan bibirmu tipis, sempurna.." ucapnya lagi

Blush..

-entah sudah berapa kali hari ini aku merona-

"ya sudah pulanglah, sudah malam, terimakasi untuk hari ini" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku

"n-ne.." Ucapku gugup

"kau masuklah baru aku akan pulang"

"baiklah..." Dia berbalik arah,

lihatlah dia bahkan tau jarak antara pagar dengan pintu rumahnya, menakjubkan..

Sekali lagi menakjubkan Aku pun berbalik badan..

Tangan kanan ku terangkat mengusap pipiku, pipiku merona lagi, ya Tuhan aku berucap sukur padamu..

Terimakasih kepada sihitam yang telah menyeret kyungsoo. Sepanjang jalan aku aku bernyanyi ria, sampai tak sadak aku sudah sampai didepan rumahku..

"aku pulang" teriakku membahana didalam rumah

"kenapa baru pulang jam segini baekie?"

"mian eomma aku tadi bermain dengan temanku"

"oh ya sudah pergilah mandi dan kemudian makan"

" ne eomma ku yang cantik" ucapku sambil mengecup pipinya dan melangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu kamarku yang bertuliska BAEKIE..-berhenti sejenak-

"apa aku harus mengubahnya menjadi BYUNIE?

Aaah.. Aku pun melangkah menuju kamarku, kuambil ponselku, kuketikkan pesan

"_hai chanie, aku sudah sampai rumah, apakah kau sudah mandi?"_

Message sent

Dan tak lama setelah itu baekhyun memukul jidatnya dengan keras

"byun baekhyun bodoh, kenapa kau mengirim pesan kepada chanyeol, bagaimana kalau besok dia marah padamu" -dialogku sendiri sambil memukul2 kepalaku-

Dan akhirnya kuraih ponselku dan menelepon seseorang..

Sementara di seberang sana

_intro heart attack_

_"yeoboseyo" _

"chanie.."

_"oh.. Kaukah yang mengirimiku pesan Byunie?" _

"ne.. Miane chanie aku lupa, kau tak marah padaku kan?"

_"hahaha ne ne.. Gwenchana aku bisa menebak isi pesanmu_"

"mwo?"

_"haha.. Pasti isi pesanmu mengatakan kalau kau sudah sampai rumah kan?"_

-darimana dia bisa tau, aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tiba tiba gatal lagi

"hehehe.. Ne.." ucapku pada akhirnya..

_"sukurlah kalau kau sudah sampai byunie, jangan lupa mandi dan makan_"

"ne.. Kau juga chanie.."

_"aku sudah selesai mandi dan ini aku sedang berbaring_"

" oh.. Baiklah kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya.. Bye chanie"

"_ne.. Bye Byunie_"

Entah kenapa aku suka sekali pada saat dia memanggilku Byunie, apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Dan aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjangku melupakan makan dan mandi dan terlelap seketika itu juga

Tok tok tok

Samar kudengar ketukan pintu dikamarku tapi mataku tidak bisa d ajak kompromi lagi, jadi aku biarkan saja, paling eommaku yang akan menyuruhku makan.

Melihat tidak ada tanda tanda terbukanya pintu itu, eommaku memilih masuk sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mungkin melihatku yang masi menggunakan baju tadi dan melihat biolaku yang entah aku letak dimana..

"baekie.. Baekie .. Ucap eomma sambil memindahkan biolaku ketempatnya semula.. Menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dadaku sambil bergumam

"eomma yakin kau pasti akan menjadi seorang violen terkenal sayang, seperti appamu, tapi kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, ingat kesehatanmu juga sayang.. "ucap eomma sambil mengusap pucuk kepalaku-tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar itu semua, karna apa? Kan tadi aku sudah mengatakannya kalau aku terlelap- Aku pun semakin nyaman dalam tidurku karna belaian dari eommaku, eomma mengecup keningku lama, setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Keesokkan harinya aku melihat chanyeol lagi di taman itu, seperti sudah menjadi rutinitasku setiap hari, setiap aku pulang dari kampus maka aku akan bermain dengan chanyeol..

Betapa senangnya aku, hari hariku serasa dipenuhi berjuta juta keindahan..dan seperti inilah rasanya jatuh cinta.

Ternyata aku baru sadar kalau aku selama ini menyebut cinta itu bodoh, bagaimana tidak setelah aku tau bahwa kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada si hitam itu, dia bertingkah aneh, senyum senyum sendiri, ya seperti yang tengah aku alami sekarang ini..

Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada kyungsoo. Seperti hari biasa, dan sekarang tepatnya hari sabtu aku baru pulang dari belajar biolaku..

Akh aku lupa, tugas dari henry saem aku kerjakan dengan tuntas, dan seperti biasa dosen itu memujiku dan menggodaku, dengan tidak berprikewajahan(?) yang membuat wajahku memerah..

Kalian ingin tau lagu apa yang aku tulis untuk menggambarkan Perasaanku saat ini? Aku akan memberi tau judulnya saja 1-4-3 (i Love you)

Entah kenapa tiba tiba aku memikirkan judul itu, selama menulis lagu itu chanyeol lah yg menari nari di kepalaku..

"byunie.." panggil chanyeol

" ne.. Chanie" ucapku gugup bagaimana tidak sekarang dia seperti menatap ku dalam, biarpun aku tau dia tidak bisa melihat , entah kenapa aku gugupnya bukan main –

"bolehkah...

Dug dug dug..

Itu suara jantungku.. Saat tangannya mulai meraba wajahku..

"bolehkah aku...

Wajah kami mulai mendekat hanya sekitar 5 cm lagi.

Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, aku pun terhipnotis untuk memejamkan mataku juga.. Setelah beberapa detik -kenapa tidak sampai juga bibirnya kepada bibirku- Aku pun berinisiatif memajukan wajah ku kembali dan..

Chu~

Aku berhasil menyentuh bibirnya.

-APA? aku yang menciumnya duluan? Tidak bisa dipercaya, bahwa aku lah yang memulainya..

Asal kaliat tau ini first kiss ku

Aku menuntun tangannya hingga berada dtengkukku,

seolah memberi tau bahwa dia harus menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, tangan ku kembali bergerak melingkari lehernya.

Menarik lehernya agar lebih merapat kepadaku..

Tangan kanan menjalar kearah depan melalui lehernya hingga sampai menuju rahang tegasnya, mengelus dengan gerakan yang lembut..

Dan yang dia lakukan hanya menahan tengkukku agar aku tidak melepaskan ciuman ini

Hei siapapun orangnya pasti tidak akan mau melepaskan ciuman semanis ini..

Bibirnya bergerak menuju telinga sebelah kananku menggit sedikit dibagian sana

"Saranghae" bisiknya

Apa aku tidak salah dengar apa yang dia ucapkan tadi, apa barusan dia mengungkapkan cinta padaku?

"saranghae byunie saranghae" ucapnya sekali lagi

Dan aku pun tak kuasa lagi menghempaskan tubuhku ke tubuhnya menenggelamkan kepalaku dilehernya-karna hanya sebatas itu- aku memeluknya erat, sangat erat

"nado saranghae chanie" ucapku disela isakkan bahagiaku

"gomawo chagi" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku dan kembali memelukku erat..

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"chanie.. Aku tidak mau dipanggil chagi"

"wae? Bukannya itu manis byunie, bukankah setiap pasangan kekasih akan menggunakan kata itu untuk memanggil kekasihnya"jelas chanyeol panjang lebar

"tapi aku tidak mau chanie seperti pasangan lain, aku ingin kita memiliki panggilan sendiri, selain itu bila mendengar kata chagi itu aku teringat si hitam menyebalkan itu pada saat memanggil kyungi - ujarku masi mempoutkan bibirku-

siapapun yg melihat ku pasti mereka tidak sabar ingin mengecup bibirku..

" ne ne baiklah, sebagai pangilan sayangku aku akan memangilmu baby byunie, bagaimana?" ucapnya sambil masi mengelus rambutku

Blush ~~

wajahku memerah didukung oleh elusan dikepalaku yang membuat wajahku semakin memerah

" baby byunie, kau kenapa, apakah panggilanku jelek" ucapnya lagi saat tak mendengar suaraku Aku yang tidak bisa besuara pun kembali menghempaskan tubuhku dibadannya..

aku menggeleng di lehernya, aku yakin pasti dia tau kalau aku tidak keberatan

"aku suka baby chanie" ucapku persis di telinganya

" hei baby, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan baby, itu tidak pantas untukku, itu hanya pantas untukmu byunie" ucapnya tidak terima

Baiklah.. Aku masih bertahan pada posisiku memeluk kekasih ku ini..

"hei byunie, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri terus?"

"ani, wae? Apa chanie lelah? Baiklah kita akan duduk" ucapku sambil melepas pelukanku dan menarik tangannya

Berada diposisi ini benar benar membuatku nyaman.. Bersandar dibahu kanannya, dengan tangan kanannya yang merangkul pundakku dan mengelus surai ku dengan lembut, betapa bahagianya aku.

"baby" panggil chanyeol

"hmm" aku hanya menggumam untuk menjawab panggilannya

"kau tau, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagian untukku, gomawo baby, telah menjadi bagian hidupku" ucapnya di sela sela kegiatanya mengelur rambutku dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalaku lembut

" ne, kau tau chanie, hari ini aku juga sangat bahagia, semoga kau menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir chanie" ucap ku sambil mengeratkan pelukan tanganku ditubuhnya

"ne" dia hanya menjawab sesingkat itu

"baby, bukankah kau seorang calon violen terkenal, kenapa tidak sekali pun kau menunjukkannya padaku"- ucapnya tiba tiba

"ha? Benarkah? Benarkah kau ingin mendengarkan permainanku? Dengan senang hati aku akan memainkannya untuk orang yg aku cintai " ucapku riang

**Chanyeol side**

Hah, seandainya aku bisa melihat wajah kekasihku ini alangkah senangnya aku, aku yakin sekarang dia tengah tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile nya dari mata sipitnya itu. Aku yakin pasti sangat menggemaskan, dari suaranya saja aku tau kalau kekasihku ini manis, periang dan baik hati, buktinya dia mau dengan orang buta sepertiku..

Aku berjanji kepadamu baby, aku akan operasi supaya aku bisa melihatmu, melihatmu menjadi seorang violen terkenal, tapi apa kau mengizinkanku untuk pergi selama 2 tahun untuk terapi mataku, sebenarnya kata dokter mataku bukan buta permanen, makanya tidak membutuhkan donor mata, hanya di butuhkan terapi yang cukup lama, dulu aku menolak karena pada saat itu aku ingin mati saja..

"chanie" panggilnya lembut

"ne, baby"

"apa kau sudah siap mendekarkan permainanku? Tanyanya kemudian

Aku menganggukkan kepala ku..

"tapi kau jangan tertawa dengan liriknya ya chanie, karena lagu ini merupakan tugas ku minggu lalu, dan aku menulisnya dengan membayangkanmu" ucapnya panjang lebar

Aku yakin sekarang pasti wajahnya memerah..

Lihat siapa yang tidak melihat ketulusannya yang mencintai orang buta seperti ku

Aku mengangguk

"mainkan baby, aku ingin merasakan getaran cinta yang kau tuangkan ke dalam lagu itu" ucapku sambil terkekeh

Sepertinya dia juga ikut terkekeh terbukti terdengar sedikit kekehannya ditelingaku "baiklah, kau mau tau judulnya?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"1-4-3 ( i love you) Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar nada pertama yang dimainkannya, aku terkesima dengan permainannya hingga akhir

Plok plok plok

aku pun memberi tepuk tangan untuk kekasih mungilku ini

"bagaimana tuan park" tanyanya formal

"anda sangat bagus tuan byun, aku bisa merasakan perasaan seseorang yang menjadi pemain didalamnya" ucapku tak kalah formal..

**Back to baekhyun side**

Akhirnya aku bisa memainkan lagu ini untuk chanyeol, karna lagu ini memang untuknya.. Aku memang tidak bisa menikmati wajahnya pada saat aku bermain, karna aku juga memejam kan mata, tapi kutemukan ekspresi yang tidak biasa setelah aku menyudahi permainanku

"baby" panggilnya lembut

"n-ne" aku gugup,

Entah kenapa biarpun dia sudah menjadi kekasihku, aku tetap gugup bila dia memandangku seperti ini, yah biarpun dia tidak melihat tapi tatapannya seolah berbicara padaku

Tangannya menggapai kearah wajah ku, aku pun menyambut tangannya dan menempelkannya dipipiku, di elusnya lembut pipiku

" aku benar benar mencintaimu baby" ucapnya tulus

" aku juga mencintai mu chanie" ucapku mengelus tangannya yang menapak dipipiku..

Jarak pun tidak bisa dihindari, saling memejamkan mata meresapi kelembutan bibir masing masing dan seperti nya chanyeol sudah tau letak bibirku dimana, karena dia yang Memulai menciumku duluan..

Ciuman lembut itu terasa sangat amat manis

"gomawo baby" ucapnya sambil meraba wajahku hingga daguku yang runcing, serta leher jenjangku pun tak luput dari raba-an nya..

Entahlah apa maksudnya, mungkin dia ingin menghapal setiap detil wajahku, agar dia bisa membayangkan betapa manisnya aku pada saat mau tidur kekke

"sudah malam, tanganmu juga sudah mulai dingin byunie, kita pulang" ucapnya setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya tadi - meraba wajahku- dan sekarang dia menggenggam tanganku..

"baiklah, ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang " ucapku menarik tangannya, sementara tangan kananku menggendong biola kesayanganku ini

Chanyeol balik menggenggam tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman itu dengan perasaan yang benar benar meledak ledak seperti kembang api tahun baru..

**Park's house**

Chanyeol duduk dikamarnya dihadapan kanvas putih yang sepertinya gambar seseorang..

"hmm, apakah gambarnya akan bagus, bagaimana bila tidak mirip dengan byunie " gumam chanyeol, sehingga dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang mengendap masuk kekamarnya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya

"wah.. Kau mengenal baekhyun chanyeollie" tanya Luhan

ya Luhan lah orang yg mengendap kekamar chanyeol

**Chanyeol side **

Aku terkejut, bagaimana bisa ada suara rusa betina ini dikamarku, dan apa katanya tadi? Baekhyun? Jadi benar benar sudah mirip baekhyun?

"h-hyung, sejak kapan kau disini" tanyaku tergagap,

aku tidak tau posisinya dimana, karena kalau didengar dari suaranya dia ada disebelah kiriku, hah dari pada salah lebih baik aku menghadap ke depan saja ..

"itu tidak penting chanyeolli, yang penting sekarang, apa kau mengenal baekhyun sehingga kau bisa melukis wajahnya sedemikian sempurnanya" tanya Luhan Lagi

"em. . Em. ." aku gugup untuk mengatakannya..

"apa benar benar mirip hyung, aku tidak salah dengar?" kuabaikan saja pertanyaannya tadi

"tentu saja benar chanyeolli, kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau itu baekhyun yang manis junior dikampusku calon violen terkenal, sekarang katakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengannya hum?" tanya Luhan lembut

Kurasakan tangannya menyapu helai rambutku

"dia.. Diaa Kekasihku hyung" ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalaku, aku tidak peduli bila sisa sisa cat itu menempel ditengkukku, aku benar benar malu saat ini, aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang..

"benarkah" teriak Luhan Heboh

" bagaimana ceritanya yeollie sehingga kau mampu menaklukkan hati malaikat nan manis seperti dia - luhan berteriak heboh-

Untung saat ini hanya kami berdua yang tinggal di rumah.. Dan tadi katanya apa? Baekhyun manis, malaikat? Apakah sesempurna itu kekasihku

"hyung, benarkah kalau baekhyun itu sempurna? -luhan mengganggukkan kepalanya bodoh-

" iya yeolli kau tau wajahku seperti apakan? Bahkan dia melebihi wajahku - ujar luhan hyung yang terdengar berapi api

"tapi kenapa dia mau berpacaran dengan orang buta sepertiku hyung jika dia sesempurna itu" ucapku entah kenapa aku jadi minder setelah mendengar dari hyungku sesempurna apa kekasihku itu.

Luhan menarik tanganku, hingga aku merasakan kasurku yang lembut..

Aku tau bagaimana sempurnanya hyungku yang satu ini, jika dia sudah memuji baekhyun melebihi dirinya, apa tidak sempurna sekali sosok yang sudah menjadi kekasihku itu

"sudah ku katakan kalau dia itu malaikat yeollie..kalau dia bilang dia mencintaimu, berarti dia benar benar mencintaimu.. Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau bertemu malaikat itu heum" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus tanganku

Aku pun mulai menceritakan semua dari awal aku bertabrakan sampai kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan jangan lupakan, aku juga menceritakan tentang 1-4-3 (i love you) hehe

Terasa tangan luhan mengelus punggung tanganku

"jadi karena dia heum, kau mau menjalani terapy yang memakan waktu tidak sedikit itu"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"ne hyung, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menyaksikan penampilannya berdiri dengan memegang alat musik geseknya itu, selain itu aku juga merindukan wajah kalian hyung.. "ucapku lirih

Kurasakan Luhan memeluk tubuhku erat

"kami juga merindukanmu yeollie"

"jadi kapan aku berangkat hyung?"

"2 minggu dari sekarang yeollie"

"hyung mau kau membantuku" ucapku dengan nada penuh harap

"ne, apa yang bisa ak bantu yeollie" tanyanya masi dengan mengusap punggung tanganku

"hyung bilang, lukisanku ini sudah benar benar byunie kan, ah maksudku baekhyun"

"byunie, aa manisnya -terdengar nadanya yang mulai menggodaku- ne, ini sudah seperti byunie mu itu"

"bisakah hyung menyerahkan lukisan ini kepadanya tepat di hari ketujuh aku pergi, karena aku yakin aku akan berhubungan dengannya selama 2 tahun itu, dan lagi kau kan seorang pianist hyung, bisakah kau mengiringi lagu ku, aku tau suaraku tidak sebagus suara hyung, tapi aku ingin memberinya kenangkenangan sebelum aku kembali hyung, bila dia merindukanku, dia bisa memutar ulang suaraku" jelasku panjang lebar

"b-baiklah yeollie" apapun akan aku lakukan

Aku yakin hyungku satu satunya ini sedang menahan isakkannya, terbukti dari suaranya yang terdengar parau

"dan satu lagi hyung, tolong jaga malaikatku itu untukku" ucapku kemudian

" ne yeollie, ne.." Luhan hyung memelukku erat, sangat erat, aku pun membalas pelukan hyungku ini sambil berkata

"goMawo hyung".

Hari hari seperti biasa aku jalani dengan suka cita, bermain bersama, bernyanyi bersama..

Kemampuanku bermain biola pun semakin mengagumkan, setiap tugas yang diberikan henry saem selalu aku lakukan dengan baik.

Kyungsoo juga sudah memenuhi janjinya padaku dulu, memasakkan ku berbagai macam makanan dan minuman.

Hubungannya dengan si hitam pun semakin mesra.

Aku sudah mengenalkan chanyeol kepada semua orang terdekat ku, reaksi yang diberikan pertama kali mereka berkenalan dengan kekasih ku itu adalah terpesona oleh sosoknya yang sempurna, tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa kekasih ku itu buta, semua orang memandang ku sendu, termasuk couple kyungtam(kyungsoo dan si hitam) dan juga eommaku.

Tapi aku selalu menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kekasihku ini adalah sosok yang sempurna. Ya SANGAT SEMPURNA.. dan aku bahagia SANGAT BAHAGIA

Seperti saat sekarang ini chanyeol sedang berkunjung kerumahku, jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku akan menjelaskannya sebelum kalian bertanya..

Semenjak beberapa waktu lalu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku sering mengajaknya kerumah, mengenalkannya pada ibu..awalnya seperti yang aku bilang ibu kaget, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah itu ibu mengelus kepalaku sambil tersenyum bahagia dan berkata

" kau memang malaikat sayang"

dan aku pun menghempaskan tubuhku ke pelukan ibu..

Aku mengenalkan jalan padanya, diluar dugaanku dia mampu menghapal jalan kerumahku, tapi setelahnya aku yang mengantarnya pulang, biarpun dia melarang tapi aku tidak ingin terjadi apa apa pada kekasihku ini, bagaimana kalau tiba tiba ada seorang yang ingin merampoknya dan langsung membunuhnya, oh aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sungguh

Seperti saat sore biasanya..

Setelah chanyeol menjemputku dirumah. Kami berjalan menuju taman tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu. Sepanjang jalan tangannya menggenggam tanganku hangat, dan sampailah ditempat yang sangat bersejarah bagi kami.

Namun kali ini kami tidak duduk di kursi taman biasanya, saat ini kami duduk di bawah pohon kelengkeng (?) yang sedang tidak berbuah didepan kami terdampar taman mawar berbagai warna, harumnya semerbak menenangkan hati.

Dan oh aku lupa menjelaskan bagaimana posisiku dengan kekasihku ini..

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon itu, sementara tangannya memeluk pinggangku erat, aku menyandarkan punggungku didada bidangnya..

Posisi yang benar benar, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Kami menikmati suasana sore d taman ini, memejamkan mata menghirup aroma mawar yang menyegarkan..

Nafas chanyeol terasa di sebelah kanan leherku, aku bergidik sambil memegang erat tangannya yang memelukku posesif

"kau tau baby" - ucapnya diselingi jeda

- Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kali ini tidak dengan disertai kata bodoh karena pada saat ini posisi kepalaku yang rapat padanya mampu membuatnya tau bahwa aku menggeleng

"tentu saja kau belum tau byunie, aku belum mengatakannya" - bisa kurarasakan dari nadanya kalau dia gemas padaku-

"memang kau akan memberi tau apa yeolli" ucapku sambil menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya yang benar benar tampan dan damai..

"aku sangat sangat bahagia, bisa memelukmu seperti ini, terimakasih byunie kau telah menjadi malaikat dihidupku" ucapnya seolah menatap dalam mataku

Aku mengelus rahang kokohnya

"aku juga sangat bahagia chanie, terimakasih, kau melengkapi kesempurnaan hidupku chanie" ucapku tulus

Dengan serta merta wajahnya mendekat kearah wajahku, dan ku katakan sekali lagi bahwa dia telah menghapal dimana letak bibirku.

Ciuman kali ini terasa beda dia sedikit melumat bibir atasku dan aku pun membalas dengan menghisap bibir bwahnya.

Tanganku yang berada dipipinya perlahan bergerak menuju rambutnya dan mencengkramnya dengan lembut.

Tangannya yang semula berada di perutku pun perlahan menjalar menuju tengkukku, menahannya disana untuk memperalam ciuman kami..

Aku tidak menghitung berapa lama posisi kami ini berlangsung, dan yang pasti sangat lama dan aku menyukainya

Dan tiba tiba aku melepaskan ciumanku, bukan karena Aku kekurangan oksigen, bukan, biarpun durasi yang dibutuhkan lebih panjang dari ini, aku yakin aku masi bisa bertahan sampai akhir.. Hehe,,

namun karna sesuatu yang aku ingat ini aku harus melepaskannya...

"aku lupa chanie, kau tau, 2 bulan kedepan aku diutus henry saem untuk mengikuti opera yang berisi violen violen terkenal dari seluruh dunia aku sangat senang, dan yang membuat aku lebih senang lagi aku akan sepanggung dengan idolaku" ucapku terlampau semangat

Kenapa chanie diam saja? Kurasakan tangannya semakin erat memelukku

"kau akan melihatku kan chanie, kau tau aku mempersembahkannya untukmu" Kurasakan nafas chanyeol masi disebelah kanan leherku, terkadang sedikit mengecupnya lembut, bisa kurasakan kegelisahan dalam setiap kecupannya

"chanie, kau akan datangkan"

"ne byunie aku akan datang" akhirnya keluar juga kata kata itu dari bibirnya

Hari ini tepat hari dimana chanyeol akan meninggalkan seoul, meninggalkan ayah, ibu, dan hyungnya, dan meninggalkan orang terkasihnya

"kau yakin yeollie" luhan masi bertanya pada saat chanyeol menyeret kopernya

"ne, hyung" "demi orang orang yang aku cintai hyung -"hyung, aku titip malaikatku ya hyung, tolong jaga dia, jang biarkan dia sedih" ucap chanyeol sendu

"ne yeollie, aku yakin setelah aku memberikannya pasti dia tidak akan sedih lagi, aku janji akan menjagakan dia untukmu yeollie" luhan sudah menitikkan airmatanya

"jangan menangis hyung, lepaskanlah kepergianku dengan senyuman"

"s-siapa yang menangis, aku tersenyum kok "

"hyung, bisakah kau memelukku"

Dengan tidak memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tidak penting itu pun Luhan langsung memeluknya erat, menangis di bahu adiknya yang tinggi..

"sudah hyung, terima kasih, ayo sebentar lagi pesawatku berangkat"

Seperti hari biasa setiap harinya baekhyun akan selalu ketaman

"kenapa chanie tidak disini- ucapku sambil menghembuskan nafasku- tidak taukah dia bahwa aku merindukannya"

Berhari hari baekhyun seperti kehilangan semangatnya, makan dan tidurnya tidak teratur, ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafas tidak ingin memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena chanyeol telah meminta ijin sebelum dia berangkat ke LA.

Luhan pun selalu memperhatikan baekhyun dari jauh..

Bagaimana baekhyun selalu menunggunya setiap hari, bagaimana badan mungil itu semakin kurus, ingin rasanya luhan menghapiri pemuda itu, memeluknya, mengelus rambut dan punggungnya, memberitahukan semuanya, tapi dia sudah berjanji biarlah chanyeol yang menjelaskan semuanya

"sabar ne baekhyunie, bsok hyung akan menghampirimu" ucap luhan lirih

Hari ke 7 semenjak tidak terlihatnya chanyeol dimatanya.

Seperti biasa, setiap baekhyun pulang dari kampus dia akan duduk ditaman itu menunggu chanyeolnya, ya chanie-nya.

Kepalanya menunduk sambil, menangis dalam diam, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, namun keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya..

Hatinya mulai berdegup kencang, berharap itu chanyeol, dengan tidak sabar baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terbelalak sempurna

"H-Hyung" ucapnya terbata

"ne, baekhyunie, bagaimana kabarmu" jawab orang itu

Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kepemuda itu, menangis sejadi jadinya..

"H-hyung, dia kemana? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku hyung, apa dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa hyung? Hyung beri tau aku sesuatu" hikz

Luhan pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya - ya pemuda itu adalah Luhan..

Luhan mengelus rambut kepala baekhyun lembut, membalas pelukan baekhyun erat

"ssst, dia tidak meninggalkanmu baeki, dia hanya pergi, pergi dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar, dan akan kembali di saat yang tepat, dan jangan pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak mencintaimu baekhyunie, dia benar benar mencintaimu"

"tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku hyung"

"dia tidak meninggalkanmu baekhyunie" Luhan masih membiarkan baekhyun menangis di pelukannya, dan tangan luhan juga masih setia mengelus rambut dan punggungnya.

Setelah dirasakan baekhyun mulai tenang, luhan merenggangkan pelukannya.

Betapa miris wajah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, mata bengkak, hidung memerah, dan sedikit cairan mengalir dari hidungnya.

Luhan menuntun baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku taman itu

"baekhyunie" panggil luhan sambil mengangkat sesuatu yang ia pegang dari tadi - " ini chanyeol menitipkannya untukmu chagi"

- dan untuk saat ini dia tidak marah dipanggil chagi-

"i-ini apa hyung" jawab baekhyun masih terisak sambil menerima sebuah kotak yang di bungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna purple muda.

"kau buka nanti saat tiba di rumah ne, sekarang ayo hyung antar baekhyunie pulang"

Aku pun menurut

Setelah membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan memeluk luhan hyung, aku dengan tidak sabar masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah mengucapkan salam aku langsung masuk kekamarku..

Dengan tidak sabar ku robek kertas yang membungkus kotak itu.

Kulihat sebuah lukisan dan sebuah ipod disana.

Kuraih lukisan itu, mataku terbelalak menyaksikan potraitku disana, dengan tidak menunggu aba aba airmataku mengalir deras, kupeluk lukisan ini

"chanie..." gumamku lirih

Bagaimana tidak aku menemukan potrait sempurna diriku, aku baru menyadari alasan dari chanyeol selalu meraba wajahku di beberapa hari sebelum dia pergi, aku pun tak kuasa untuk menghentikan tangisanku, terisak tertahan sambil menenggelamkan lukisan itu didadaku

"chanie.. Aku merindukanmu"

Mataku beralih ke benda yang satunya lagi sebuah ipod berwarna putih dengan list hitam.

Dengan tidak sabar aku menekan tombol power disana

Airmataku makin mengalir tak terkendali ketika mendengar suaranya

_"hai byunie,, _

_bagaimana kabarmu? _

_Apakah kau merindukanku?" _

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu bodoh" tidak bisa kupungkiri ada sedikit senyum dari bibirku setelah aku mendengar suaranya

_"baiklah, untuk permulaan aku tidak ingin berbicara banyak, aku hanya ingin mendengar kan ini " _

Listen baby i dedicated for you.. Saranghae"

Achim haessali geudaewa gatayo

Jogeum yuchihagaetjyo

Geuraedo nan eerungae joeun geol

Nareul kkaeweojun geudae yeopae ramyeon

Deo baralgae eopgaetjyo

Eereokhae geudael bogoshipeun geol

_"Kau seperti sinar mentari pagi, sedikit kekanak-kanakan Meskipun begitu aku menyukainya Aku hanya berharap terbangun denganmu di sampingku, tak lebih dari itu Aku merindukanmu " _

-mendengar suaranya aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mataku –

" aku juga merindukan mu chanie "

Sarangi eodirago geora

saenggakhaji malayo Nareul deo neutgi jeonae

Na deo keugi jeonae japajul su itjyo?

_" Jangan memikirkan untuk mencintai karena kita masih muda Sebelum aku lebih terlambat Dapatkah kau kurengkuh sebelum aku menjadi lebih tua" _

-aku menganggukkan kepalaku-

" ne chanie, ne kita akan bahagia sampai tua, aku berjanji"

Saranghaeyo geudaemaneul jeo haneulmankeum

Jungmal geudaeneun naega saneun geolyo

Geudaereul aju mani geudael michidorok anajugo shipeo

Ajik mani ppareungeojyo geureongeojyo

_" Aku hanya mencintaimu, seluas langit itu Sungguh hanya karenamulah aku hidup Aku sangat ingin memelukmu sampai gila, Apakah benar kita masih terlalu cepat?" _

-Air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir –

" aku juga hanya mencintaimu chani, hanya kau, karena kau juga hidupku"

Nae maeumi geudael japgo nochil anjyo

Geudaedo neukkyeojinayo

Nareul, oh, deo neutgi jeonae

Na deo keugi jeonae japajul su itjyo

_" Hatiku menggenggammu dan tak akan melepaskannya Apa kaupun merasakannya? Aku, oh sebelum terlambat Dapatkah aku merengkuhmu sebelum aku menjadi lebih tua" _

-aku menganggukkan kepalaku- " ne aku merasakannya"

Ajik geudae maeumi nae gyeotae

Ol su eopneun geol arayo geunde

Geudae hanaman naye hanarago boolleodo dwaenayo

_" Aku tahu hatimu masih belum bisa datang kesisiku Hanya dirimu seorang, Bisakah aku memanggilmu satu- satunya bagiku? " _

"chanieee" aku pun berucap lirih

Oori gatchi one, two, three, oh ja shijakhaeyo

Geudae naye hanajyo naye jeonbuingeolyo

Geudaereul aju mani geudael michidorok saranghago shipeo

Eejeneun geuraedo dwaejyo geurungeojyo

_" Kita bersama, satu, dua,tiga, oh, ayo dimulai Kaulah satu-satunya bagiku, segalanya bagiku Aku sangat ingin mencintaimu sampai gila Bisakah aku melakukannya saat ini? Aku sangat ingin mencintaimu sampai gila, Bisakah aku melakukannya saat ini? " _

SHINee _ONE

Airmataku mengalir deras, deras hingga tak terbendung, aku semakin mengangguk kan kepalaku

" ne kita akan bersama chanie, hanya kau yang ada dihatiku, kau segalanya bagiku "

_Byuniee aku mencintaimu.. Aku berjanji akan datang padamu diwaktu yang tepat, disaat semua berubah, tapi tidak merubah cintaku padamu.. _

_Berjanjilah kau akan tersenyum, berjanjilah untuk menjadi byunie ku yang seperti biasanya, yang ceria, manis, dan baik hati. _

_Dan berjanjilah untuk selalu menunggu ku.. _

Setelah malam itu mood ku membaik.

Aku kembali menjadi seperti baekhyun biasanya, aku akan menepati janjiku pada chanie..

Kyungsoo senang melihatku kembali seperti semula aku ingat bagaimana cara dia membujukku untuk tetap semangat mejelang opera itu.

Dan aku juga bahagia karena disisiku sekarang ada luhan hyung dan kris hyung yang menyayangiku.

Eomma ku jangan tanya bagaimana bahagianya dia setelah aku menjadi baekhyun yang dulu..

Aku berlatih dengan sungguh sunggu menjelang pertunjukan opera itu, aku akan membuktikan kemahiranku menaklukkan alat musik gesek ini di hadapan para violen violen terkenal.

Setiap malam aku selalu melihat lukisan mendengarkan suara chanyeol untuk mengobati rasa rinduku..

Ternyata waktu dua bulan itu tidak lama.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di waiting room bersama eomma, kris hyung, luhan hyung, kyungsoo, dan jong in (aku sudah tobat memanggilnya si hitam, karena dia juga tidak memanggilku byun baek lagi) Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar

"baekhyuniee , fighting,

hyung tau kau mampu" -Luhan- " sayang, ingat ada eomma disini, ada appa yang mengawasimu dari sana, tunjukan permainan hebatmu kepada kami nak"

- aku memeluk eomma erat, dan menganggukkan kepalaku-

" baekie, semangat ne, aku yakin kau mampu melewatinya, setelah ini kita akan berpesta, aku akan memasak semuanya" -aku memeluk sahabat ku ini erat-

OPENING

Layar blakang panggung terbuka, para violen terkenal itu perlahan memasuki panggung, menempati posisinya masing-masing.

Tiba giliranku melangkahkan kakiku, dengan balutan tuxedo putih aku membungkukkan badanku didepan penonton.

Kulihat eomma, luhan hyung, kris hyung, kyungsoo dan jongin duduk dideretan paling depan, memperlihatkan senyum merekah mereka..

Aku memposisika biola kesayanganku ini.

HENING...

Tidak ada suara saat aku mulai memainkan nada pertamaku

" this song just for you chanie "

" geu torok saranghadeon geu saram

irheobeorigo

taoreuneunnae maeumman heuneukkyeo une

geutorok mideo watdeon geu saram

dora seol juriya

yejeoneneun mollasseonne

jinjeong nan mollanne

nuguinga bureo juneun hwiparam sori

haengyeona chajajulkka

geu nimi aniolkka

gidarineun maeum heomuhaera

geutorok mideo watdeon geu saram

dora seol juriya

yejeoneneun mollasseonne

jinjeong nan mollanne

nuguinga bureo juneun hwiparam sori

haengyeona chajajulkka

geu nimi aniolkka

gida rineun maeum heomuhaera

geutorok mideo watdeon geu saram

dora seol juriya

yejeoneneun mollasseonne

(BaekHyun_Chen - Really I did'n Know)

jinjeong nan mollanne "

Tepukan tangan menggema, bersambut - sambutan memenuhi tempat berlangsungnya opera..

Kubuka mataku perlahan, kulihat orang orang tersayangku menetaskan airmata sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kulihat eommaku tersenyum padaku sambil mengcungkan jempolnya..

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sebelum aku meninggalkan panggung..

"ku harap kau merasakannya chanie"

**One year Later **

at chanyeoL place #plaaak

Pengobatan chanyeol di luar dugaan..

Pengobatannya berjalan lancar,atas kegigihannya untuk sembuh.

Tidak perlu waktu 2 tahun untuk menyelesaikan terapi itu..

Pada saat akan melakukan terapi selalu dia mengucapkan

"aku mencintaimu byunie"

Sore ini chanyeol berjalan jalan mengelilingi sekitaran jalan kota di LA..

Menikmati indahnya dunia yang telah beberapa tahun terakhir dia dia lihat.

Sepanjang jalan tidak bisa chanyeol tidak mengembangkan senyumnya, selalu menyapa setiap orang yang ber pas-pasan dengannya..

Dalam pikirannya selalu melayang layang byuninya

"bagaimana reaksi byunie nanti setelah dia tau aku bisa melihat?"

"apa aku harus memberi taunya dulu?, atau aku memberi kejutan saja untuknya" -dialog chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri hingga matanya menubruk suatu tulisan yang bercetak tebal di suatu iklan yang terpampang besar di jalan,-

**BYUN BAEKHYUN **

**The 1st Concert in LA **

**Nov 27, 2013**

Kutelusuri kembali jalan yang telah aku lalui menggunakan mataku, dan ternyata poster-poster besar terpampang sangat banya.

Mata besarnya menjadi semakin besar..

perlahan namun pasti chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat poster itu di tempel, tempat yang paling dekat dengannya

Di usap nya nama itu, matanya beralih menatap potrait seseorang yang sedang memegang biola sambil memejamkan matanya, tangannya beralih mengusap wajah itu, tanpa bisa di cegah air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya

"Benarkah ini Byunie Ku?"

"Benarkah kau malaikatku?"

"Benarkah kau orang yang rela mencintai orang buta sepertiku?"

"aku tidak pernah menyangka sosokmu sesempurna ini byuni..

Aku merindukanMu"

Mata chanyel beralih menatap tanggal terselenggaranya acara itu.

"27 november?

Bukankah itu hari ulang tahunku?

Berarti 3 hari lagi, baiklah byunie aku menunggu mu disini"

Dikecupnya sedikit potrait baekhyun. Tidak peduli orang Menganggapnya gila...

**Meanwhile at baekhyun place **

Baekhyun mondar mandir di dalam rumah membuat eomma, luhan, kris, kyungsoo dan jongin pusing melihatnya..

"bagaimana ini, aduh.. Eomma, aku gugup eomma, bagaimana..

ni kurang dari tiga hari lagi, bagaimana kalau aku mengacaukannya"-panik baekhyun sambil menggigiti kuku kukunya-

"Baekie sayang, bukan tanpa alasan henry saem menggelar konsermu, lihat..kemajuan mu semakin pesat akhir akhir ini" ucap kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundakku

"tapi kenapa tidak bersamamu kyungie "

"hei aku setelah nya, tak lama setelah kau aku akan menyusulmu baekie, dan itu juga membuktikan kalau kau yang terbaik" ucap kyungsoo

Sementara Luhan tersenyum.

Berbicara dalam hati

"sukurlah baekhyunie, kau akan menemukannya disana, aku yakin hari itu akan menjadi hari yang penuh sejarah untuk kalian berdua"

**Nov27 night /19.00 **

Aku terkagum melihat stage yang akan aku gunakan nanti..

Begitu megah

"mampukah aku berdiri disitu nanti"

Eommaku mempersiapkan segalanya di belakang panggung..

emetara sahabat sahabatku yang lain tak henti hentinya menggumamkan kata "wah" , "kau pasti bisa baekie"

Musik pengiring telah disiap kan. .

Sebelum naik ke panggung aku menundukkan kepalaku, menangis dalam diam.

"kau bahkan pernah berjanji akan melihat konser pertamaku chanie, dimana kau sekarang? Tidak taukah engkau bahwa aku begitu merindukanmu"

Tiba-tiba luhan hyung memelukku membisikkan kata kata yang membuatku tenang

"dia menunggumu baekhyunie, tunjukkanlah yang terbaik, dia merindukanmu, dia mencintaimu"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku..

Ku telusuri wajah orang-orang tersayangku, wajah-wajah asing di kursi penonton.

Dan tiba-tiba mataku terpaku pada satu titik.

Wajah itu, mata itu tak mungkin aku melupakannya, biarpun satu tahun aku tidak melihatnnya, tapi aku tidak mungkin melupakan wajahnya..

Onix matanya menatap dalam kearahku..

Ditengah gelisah hatiku, kusunggingkan sedikit senyumku untuknya, dan tanpa terduga dia balas menyunggingkan senyumnya untukku

"benarkah dia chanie ku?

Kenapa dia bisa melihat?

Atau hanya banyangannya saja karena aku begitu merindukannya?"

Kuposisikan alat musik kesayanganku ini..

Kupejamkan mataku erat, kudengar musik pengiring telah mengawali permainanku..

" lagu ini ku persembahkan untukmu chanie, semoga kau mendengar alunan melodi yang aku sampaikan"

Entah kenapa, dadaku bergemuruh seolah pesan yang aku sampaikan sampai kepada orang yang aku rindukan..

Hening..

Sepertinya semua mata terfokus kearahku,

aku mana tau, aku sedang memejamkan mata

Nada satu..

jogeumman ahpado noonmulnayo

gaseumyi soleechuyo

geudae ahpyul guedae gyeuteul jinamyun

ontong saesangyi geudaeyindae

geudaeman geuleeneundae

geudae appehsun soomool joogyuhyo

naegae geudaega inyeunyi ahnin geutchulum

geujuh seuchinun soonganin geutchulum

sheepgae nal jinacheeneun geudae gyutae

ddoe dagaga han guleumjocha jae ddel soo upseuljjilado

suhsungeegaehae noonmuljiegae hae..

babochulum ahyichulum chalayi geunyang oosuhbuhlyuh

jumjum daega seusulok jaggoo guhbee najiman

yi sarangeun mumchool suga upnaba

wae nae sarangman duhdinguhjo

nae sarangmon himdeuljo

geudae ahpul guedae gyutul issuhdo

ontong saesangyi geudaeyindae

geudaemun boyinundae

geudae appaeseu nan mon gokman bwayo

naegae geudaega inyeunyi ahnin geutchulum

geujuh seuchinun soonganin geutchulum

sheepgae nal jinacheeneun geudae gyutae

ddoe dagaga han guleumjocha jae ddel soo upseuljjilado

suhsungeegaehae noonmuljiegae hae..

babochulum ahyichulum chalayi geunyang oosuhbuhlyuh

jumjum daega seusulok jaggoo guhbee najiman

yi sarangeun mumchool suga upnaba

mon balchiseu nan jamshilado

geudae balabol soo issuhdo geugae sarangyijo

hoksi yi keedaelimyi yi gueleeoomi

daeul ddaemyun deulyi ddaemyun chalayi molleun chuk hajoyo

geudaeyaegae galsoolok jagoo gubyi najiman

yi saerangyun mumchool suga upnaeyo

(TaeYeon - Can you hear me)

Meskipun sakit, tapi sedikit,

bentuk air mata Jeritan hatiku keluar

Jika aku lewat di depanmu, di sampingmu

Kau adalah seluruh duniaku

Aku ingin hanya kau

Tapi aku tidak bisa bernapas ketika aku di depanmu

Seperti jika kau bukan takdirku

Seolah-olah ini hanya sesaat

Selanjutnya padamu, yang membiarkan aku pergi dengan begitu mudah

Aku mendekat kepadamu langkah demi langkah

Meskipun aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali Kau membuatku gelisah, kau membuatku menangis

Seperti orang bodoh, seperti anak kecil

Aku hanya ingin menertawakannya bukan

Semakin dekat aku mendapatkanmu

Meskipun aku mendapatkan ketakutan yang lebih

Kurasa aku tidak bisa menghentikan cinta ini

Mengapa hanya cintaku yang terlambat

Mengapa hanya cintaku yang sulit

Meskipun aku tepat berada di depanmu, meskipun aku tepat berada di sampingmu

Kau adalah seluruh duniaku

Aku hanya melihatmu

Tapi ketika ketika aku di depanmu, aku selalu berpaling

Seolah-olah kau adalah yang terakhir untukku

Seolah-olah itu adalah saat2 terakhirku Selanjutnya padamu, yang hanya membiarkan aku pergi denagn begitu mudah

Aku pergi lebih dekat padamu lagi langkah demi langkah

Meskipun aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali

Kau membuat aku gelisah, kau membuat aku menangis

Seperti orang bodoh, seperti anak kecil

Aku hanya ingin menertawakannya

Semakin dekat aku mendapatkanmu

Meskipun aku mendapatkan ketakutan yang lebih

Kurasa aku tidak bisa menghentikan cinta ini

Bahkan jika dari jarak jauh

Aku bisa melihat ke arahmu

Itulah apa yang kau sebut cinta Jika mungkin ini sebuah kerinduan, kerinduan ini

Ketika terdengar, ketika itu tersentuh

Silahkan saja bertindak seperti kau tidak tahu

Meskipun aku dekat untuk mendapatkanmu, semakin aku merasakan ketakutan

Kurasa aku tidak bisa menghentikan cinta

Suara riuh dari 24.000 penonton mengakhiri permainan ku..

Ku pandangi seluruh penonton, dan lagi-lagi mataku terpaku pada sosok pemuda itu..

Walau aku tidak bisa melihat airmatanya, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia habis menangis

"kau kah itu chanie ku?"

**Sementara chanyeol.. **

Aku menatap gedung yang aku yakini byunie ku ada didalam..

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju deretan kursi tidak terlalu kedepan..

Dari suaranya aku yakin dia adalah byunie, ku ikuti arah pandangnya kekursi penonton paling depan, bisa kulihat luhan hyungku disana, ternya benar dia adalah byunieku, ingin rasanya aku berlari memeluk tubuh mungilnya di panggung itu..

Tiba-tiba matanya menatap ke arahku,

"apa dia tau kalau aku chanienya"

kulihat dia menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya untukku, aku pun membalas sedikit senyumnya .

Kulihat dia tersentak, kaget mungkin kenapa aku bisa membalas senyumnya, aku yakin sekarang dia pasti berfikiran aku bukan chanie nya

"aku chaniemu baby"

Kulihat dia mengangkat alat musik kesayangannya itu ,memejamkan mataku aku berkata dalam hati

"betapa sempurnanya dia tuhan, benarkah dia yang selama ini ada di sampingku, menunggu ku?" tanyaku belum percaya.

Deg..

Serasa ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam hatiku, seperti ungkapan hati yang menenangkan, aku yakin itu kau byunie"

Kudengar nada pertama dari permainannya

Lagu ini..

Benarkah lagu ini untukku? Aku bisa merasakan makna yang mengalir dalam lagu ini..

Tak kurasakan air mataku mengalir meresapi setiap nada yang dimainkan..

Suara riuh penonton menyadarkan ku..

Kulihat dia kembali melihat kearahku, dengan segera aku mengusap air yang mengalir dipipiku..

Entah siapa yang mengkomando, kakiku melangkah sendiri menuju panggung..

Menuju ketempat malaikat ku itu berada

Kulihat dia sedikit tersentak..

Aku menggenggam tangannya meyakini hatiku bahwa dia adalah byunieku, jari jarinya yang panjang dan lentik..

Segera kutarik tangannya, kuhempaskan dia kepelukanku

Sambil berbisik

"byunie.. Aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu, akhirnya aku bisa melihatku"

semakin kueratkan pelukanku, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedadaku sementara dia masih mematung..

**Baekhyun pov **

Benarkah dia chanieku, aku yakin dia chanieku..

Pelukannya..

Aku merindukannya ya tuhan, sungguh aku merindukan pemuda dipelukanku ini.

Perlahan ku balas pelukannya menariknya semakin erat..

Lama kami dalam posisi seperti itu, menyalurkan setiap rasa lewat pelukan.

Perlahan dia merenggangkan pelukannya.

Menatap dalam kedalam dua mataku, aku pun balas menatap matanya dalam..

Dengan waktu yang tidak terduga, dia menundukkan wajahnya dan menggapai bibirku

" tuhan, sudah lama aku tak merasakan bibir ini, aku merindukannya, sangat sangat merindukannya"

Kurasakan bibirnya menghisap bibir atasku, aku pun membalas menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Tangan kirinya yang semula berada di punggungku beralih menuju tengkukku menahannya agar ciuman semakin dalam, tangan kirinya mengusap punggungku memberi getaran yang aku tidak tau apa, tanganku perlahan bergerak menuju lehernya mengalungkannya disana.

Sedikit menjinjitkan kakiku agar aku lebih leluasa membalas ciumannya..

Sungguh aku merindukannya.

Butuh waktu lama mempertahankan posisi ini, saling menghisap, bergantian, hingga suara riuh penonton menyadarkan ku bahwa saat ini aku berada di panggung..

Perlahan kulepaskan bibirku, kembali menatapnya..

Kurasakan kelembutan bibirnya menyentuh keningku cukup lama, kupejamkan mataku erat untuk meresapinya..

Tangannya memeluk pinggangku, aku pun balas memeluk pinggangnya.

Matanya menatap dalam mataku, aku pun menatap dalam matanya.

Saling melempar senyum.

"aku merindukanmu byunie, aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat malaikatku" ucap chanyeol penuh makna

Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya mengangguk berkali-kali untuk meyakinkannya.

Aku belum bisa percaya semua ini..

Hingga kurasakan kembali pelukan eratnya..

Kujinjitkan sedikit kakiku untuk menggapai telinganya dan berbisik

"selamat ulang tahun chanie ku aku mencintaimu"

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata itu, chanyeol Kembali mencium bibirku..

Daan. . SUDAH HABIS_alias _TAMAT_alias_FINISH_alias_END_

Daaann APAKAH SAYA GAGAL ?


End file.
